


Little Fatty

by Avery72



Series: Merlin & Geoffrey [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery72/pseuds/Avery72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin adopted a puppy named Geoffrey. When Merlin is sent away on an assignment, Galahad is tasked with taking care of Geoffrey. Silly one-shot written from the puppy's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fatty

“I have to go on assignment in Brazil for a few days,” Merlin said, kneeling down to pat me on the head. He was wearing one of those outfits Galahad always wore. I think they called them “bespoke suits”?

“This is an assignment I have to do because I have a very special skill set that none of the other Kingsman agents have.” I gave Merlin big kisses; of course he would have a special skill set. He was the most special person of all persons. He was my best of all best friends.

“Behave for Galahad, yes?” Merlin asked with a small smile.

I was going to live with Galahad for a few days! Merlin said I was going to live with Galahad because he didn’t trust anyone else to take care of his best of all best friends. I felt sad that Merlin was leaving because this was the first time he ever left me. But I was also very excited about living with Galahad. I like Galahad; he always gives me sweets.

I really like sweets.

My ten favorite things in order would be: Merlin, Galahad, Merlin smiling, sweets, Merlin patting me on the head, JB and his master, testing explosives with Merlin, giving Merlin kisses, Galahad, and Merlin.

“See you soon,” I yipped.

“See you soon,” Merlin replied.

///

The first night of living with Galahad was lots of fun. Merlin is a good cook, but Galahad is a great cook. Galahad gave me a slice of a thing he called “pie” and it was the best thing I had ever tasted.

“I really, really like this!” I yipped to Galahad as I nudged the back of his knee with my nose. “Can I have some more?” I made my best pity face at Galahad. My pity face never works on Merlin, but I had to try it on Galahad. People tend to think Merlin is wimpy because he sits in front of a computer screen most of the time, but Merlin is very, very tough. I think it is funny when Merlin glares at the young humans in a way that makes them squirm.

Galahad crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to resist my pity face.

I stared into his eyes, begging for more.

Galahad smiled at me. “Alright, Geoffrey,” he huffed out, defeated. “Just one more slice.”

“I love you,” I barked. “I almost love you as much as Merlin. And I love him the most because he is my master.”

Galahad chuckled and scratched me behind the ear before turning his attention back to the stove.

///

The next morning, the excitement of staying with Galahad wore off. Normally Merlin and I went for a run, but Galahad didn’t get up early to go for a run. I didn’t sleep well because I missed Merlin’s strong earthy scent.

“MERLIN,” I howled at Galahad’s front door. “Merlin, I miss you.” I thought that if I howled loud enough, Merlin would be able to hear me in Brazil. "Merlin, come home. Merlin, I miss you so much."

Galahad, in an instant, had his hands clapped around my snout. “Shhh,” he said. “I know you miss Merlin, but it is rude to wake the neighbors. And a gentleman does not antagonize his neighbors.” Galahad gently stroked my back, soothing me.

With my head hanging, I followed Galahad into the kitchen. Galahad put a kettle on the stove for tea and nibbled on a biscuit.

“What is that?” I yipped. Merlin didn’t eat biscuits that smelled like the biscuit Galahad was eating. In fact, Merlin hardly ever ate biscuits.

“Oatmeal raisin biscuit,” Galahad replied. He removed a biscuit from the foil package and offered one to me.

I swallowed the biscuit whole. I smiled eagerly back at Galahad. Galahad, acutely aware he was not immune to my pity face, gave me another biscuit.

“I miss Merlin," I thought to myself. "But at least Galahad gives me all sorts of sweets. Maybe staying with Galahad for a few days isn't that bad."

///

I bounced with excitement around Galahad in the laboratory. It was still weird seeing Galahad sitting in Merlin’s chair after three days, but it didn’t matter anymore because Merlin was coming home. My best of all best friends was coming home; and we were going to have a fantastic time once he got home.

“Merlin has been delayed,” Galahad announced to me after lunch. “He’ll be gone an extra two days.”

I howled and howled in misery. I wanted to have my best of all best friends back.

Galahad offered me a sweet. He was quick to realize that sweets placated my misery over missing Merlin. Galahad scratched me behind the ears. “Merlin will be home before you know it.”

It was an easy day at work, so we went home early. Galahad went into his office upstairs to do some personal work, so I paced nervously in the kitchen. I was so worried that Merlin would be delayed forever and ever and would never come home.

I laid down on the tile in a huff and tried to think of something else. But I could only think of my master.

Then the foil package on the counter caught my eye.

It was the package of oatmeal raisin biscuits.

I helped myself to those. I knew Galahad wouldn't be angry if I ate them. Galahad knew that eating sweets made me feel better.

After I finished all the biscuits in the package, I helped myself to the yummy pie from last night, which Galahad put in the cold metal box similar to what Merlin had. And when I found that pie, I also found a different kind of yummy pie. And then I found this really yummy gooey stuff that tasted like bananas and biscuits mixed together. And then I found this sweet, spongy, bread thingy with sugary goodness all over the top.

///

I was at Merlin's feet the minute he walked through Galahad's front door. I barked, "Merlin, you're back! You're back!" in excitement and wagged my tail. "Let me kiss you. I want to kiss you." I jumped up and down at Merlin's feet.

But instead of kneeling down to give me a hug, Merlin frowned at me. He narrowed his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“HARRY!” Merlin yelled.

I whimpered and stood still. I didn’t know why Merlin frowning at me or why Merlin was yelling at Galahad.

“What is it?” Galahad asked, poking his head into the front hallway.

“What did you do to Geoffrey?” Merlin asked. “He’s so… so...”

Merlin shook his head. "I leave him with you for five days and... Geoffrey is so..."

Merlin choked on the word. “Fat.”

“About that,” Galahad replied calmly, “Did you know Geoffrey knows how to open a refrigerator? The little bugger ate all my sweets.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing the fandom when I found this. Whoop; my heart skipped a few beats.
>
>> Mark Strong holding a puppy helps, too. [pic.twitter.com/k03QpJXc5x](http://t.co/k03QpJXc5x)
>> 
>> — A Little Bit (@_OnTuesdays) [March 4, 2015](https://twitter.com/_OnTuesdays/status/572972880301957120)  
> 


End file.
